


Abs Aren't Always the Answer

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, This Was Supposed To Be Funnier, kaytee if you're reading this i love you, men are stupid, why do i have so much damn exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Steve asks Y/N what girls are interested in, trying to impress her. Several shirtless pics later, it's not working.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Abs Aren't Always the Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katurrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katurrade/gifts).



“Please stop showing me your nipples.”

Y/N covered her eyes as Steve continued to flash her. It didn’t help that every time he did he’d make it a point to go as slowly as possible, fingers dragging along his torso. Steve had been teasing her for weeks. He had to know what he was doing. Right? He had to be doing it on purpose. But, what did that mean if he did? 

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” 

_

It all started one fateful day. A day filled with intense emotions. A day filled with pain. Let’s take a look at our Avengers on that day to see how we got to this point. 

_

“I’m going in.” 

“Nat, no, it’s too dangerous.”

Tony pointed to his already bruising cheek. Nat shook out her nerves. 

“I have to do this. For Y/N.” 

She waltzed into the kitchen to see Y/N standing by the microwave waiting for the popcorn to pop. A pile of goodies including, chips, cookies, and ice cream, were sat on the counter next to her. Her eyes were red and swollen. After she had stormed through the compound in fury. Her anger had broken several different door handles, cracked the drywall, and had mutilated Tony’s face.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Get away from me!” 

Y/N grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a toaster, and threw it at her. Nat dodged in time and the toaster ended up lodged in the wall. 

When Steve entered the compound everyone was huddled away from Y/N’s door. It had been haphazardly been laid in her doorway after coming off the hinges. 

“What happened here?” 

Steve went to walk into Y/N’s room but was stopped by a shaky voice warning him not to go in. He looked down to see a tired and beaten Tony. He shook his head. 

“Quit being dramatic.” 

Steve walked to her door and everyone moved into the other room. He moved the door and was nearly hit with a book. Then an alarm clock. And almost a lamp before he grabbed her arms. 

“Let go of me!”

“Y/N. Y/N, look at me. Look at me.” 

She finally looked him in the eyes. He could see it. The hurt in them. 

“He broke up with me.” 

She sounded so defeated. It hurt Steve to see her this way. He hated himself for being happy that he had broken up with her. Nobody was good enough for Y/N. Especially not that snobby jerk. Of course, Steve had never told Y/N what he thought of her boyfriend. If she was happy, he was happy. He wasn’t going to do anything to forfeit her happiness. 

Almost as soon as she let her guard down the tears started streaming down her face. She leaned into Steve’s chest, sobs racking her body. He waited for her to calm down, rubbing circles onto her back with his thumb.

“He was a shitbag anyway.”

She chuckled. “Language, Steve.” 

They rearranged their position until Steve was leaning against the headboard of the bed, an arm around Y/N’s neck while she leaned into his chest. 

“Just so you know, girls don’t like it when you try to force them away from their friends.” 

Steve quirked an eyebrow at her sudden declaration. 

“What do they like?” 

“Gentlemen, good food, shirtless pics, definitely shirtless pics. Just shirtless guys in general.” 

This got the gears in Steve’s head turning. He was coming up with a plan and before he knew it they had both fallen asleep. 

_

_

When Y/N woke up she was curled into Steve’s chest, not unlike their position before falling asleep. She quickly unraveled herself before checking in the mirror. Seeing an absolute mess, because what else was she supposed to look like, she made herself look presentable before deciding that apologies were in order. 

She made her way out into the sitting room and as soon as the other Avengers noticed her they all lifted their makeshift shields. 

Bucky was the first to peak over his trash can lid. 

“State your intentions.”

“I come in peace.” 

Everyone dropped their armor. 

“I wanted to apologize for punching you. And throwing a toaster at you. And hitting you with a door. And throwing a-” 

“Yeah, we get it. You were being an asshole.” 

“Thank you, Sam. Damien broke up with me and I was angry and not acting like myself. And that’s not an excuse but I am sorry.”

“That guy was a shitbag anyway.” Bucky chimed. 

Several condolences were offered before Y/N decided that she needed to shower. She walked back into her room to find a shirtless Steve posing with his phone in his hand. Her eyes trailed down his abdomen staring at the muscle there. Blood rose to her cheeks. 

“Steve, uh, what are you doing?”

“Y/N!” he sputtered before hiding his phone. He looked down and back up. “I have pants on I promise.” 

“I need to shower.”

She rushed to her door and slammed it behind her. What was that? How was she supposed to get anything done with that image in her mind? A cold shower should help her. Yeah. A cold shower.

_

Over the next few weeks, Y/N regularly caught Steve shirtless. She was getting impatient and overzealous and she honestly thought her ovaries might explode. While Steve was trying his hardest to get Y/N’s attention. If she ever came into the room Steve’s shirt was gone immediately. It was an interesting sight to see the two playing this merry go round. Here are the moments leading up to our big showdown. 

_

Y/N walked into the compound and immediately began drooling like a dog. Shirtless and doing pushups in the middle of the floor was Steven Grant Rogers. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Would you please put a shirt on?” 

Steve frowned but complied. Why was he sad? Did he really not want a shirt on? His pout grew and he began to exit the room. 

“Hey, Steve, wait. I’m sorry, you can take the shirt back off. didn’t realize it would make you so upset.” 

Steve turned around and grinned. He began to lift up his shirt. Tantalizingly slow. As soon as it reached his nipple he’d stick out his chest at her before quickly dropping it again. Then he did it again. And again.

“Please stop showing me your nipples.”

Y/N covered her eyes as Steve continued to flash her. It didn’t help that every time he did he’d make it a point to go as slowly as possible, fingers dragging along his torso. Steve had been teasing her for weeks. He had to know what he was doing. Right? He had to be doing it on purpose. But, what did that mean if he did?

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” 

_

Now we’ve reached the point at which we started. Steve and Y/N’s actions have led them here. Will Steve’s efforts be fruitful?

_

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

Y/N quickly had Steve pinned against the wall. She was stronger than him. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever before Steve spoke up. 

“Can I kiss you?”

She nodded. And then they were kissing. And it was magical. The two finally broke away for air, foreheads leaning against each other. 

“He was trying to keep me away from you, and when I said I wasn’t going to leave you he made me choose. My choice was you. It’s always been you, Steve.”

_

And so our story concludes. Y/N and Steve got together and got married and had kids. And if you’re wondering, yes, Y/N saw him shirtless several more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me. I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


End file.
